


Drunken Romp

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: A celebration in Berk leads to an intimate evening for the new Chief and his wife. NSFW content.





	Drunken Romp

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my fic, "Unexpected".

Vikings could be an indulgent bunch when it came to their feastings. The mead flowed like a fountain through the Great Hall for the harvest celebration. Every Viking in the establishment made it their personal mission to keep the horn of the Chief of Berk and his dauntless wife filled to overflowing.

Hiccup and Astrid weren’t ones to drink heartily, choosing to remain on the soberer side. But this was Hiccup’s first harvest celebration as a married man, and refusing an offer seemed rude. So, he and Astrid drank until they were as loose as an unstrung bow string.

The mead deafened their senses and their judgement, and after an unknown amount of topped off rims, the chief and his bride had found a dark corner to share. Sloppy kisses dampened around their lips. Astrid moaned into Hiccup’s mouth as the fingers of his left hand dug into her waist. She broke the make out with a magnificent pop. Hiccup whimpered in protest, chasing after her unsuccessfully.

“Let’s get out of here,” Astrid suggested.

Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand, and they quickly weaved through the loud and staggering crowd. It was a miracle anyone survived the climb down the stairs from the Great Hall after consuming the amount of alcohol that was flowing.

Three-fourths of the way to their hut, Astrid yanked Hiccup’s hand and in a swift maneuver that was impressive for someone schnockered, she hauled Hiccup over her shoulder.

“Why are you carrying me?” his voice squeaking as he asked.

Astrid smacked him on the behind. “I want to, dragon boy.”

“Don’t drop me. The village won’t be happy if you break their Chief.”

Hiccup resided to being carried, amusing himself by playing with Astrid’s loose ponytail. Astrid slipped on the incline to their hut, and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and uncontrollable giggles.

“I told you not to drop me!” Hiccup boomed, lying flat on his back, chest shaking from laughter.

“Opps,” Astrid managed to get out in-between giggles.

Hiccup turned his head to look at her beside him. He touched Astrid’s cheek with the back of his fingers, his movements awkward and sluggish. “You’re so pretty. Like a dragon’s fire, all flary and yellow.”

The sentiment caused another round of giggles. “So that’s how you think of me…flary and yellow.”

Hiccup sat up, wagging a finger in the air. “And pretty! Don’t forget pretty!” He helped up his giddy wife.

They made it to their hut, arms snaked about each other in support. Hiccup barely had time to think through his happy haze as Astrid attacked his lips. At first, he let Astrid do what she wished. Smothering kiss after kiss against his lips and cheek, fingers greedily shoveling through his hair.

The blood raced downward in an overwhelming rush, and Hiccup couldn’t wait. He pushed Astrid back to the closest solid surface that would serve as a marriage bed, which happened to be the kitchen table. Buckles popped free and ties loosened as they clumsily yanked down their breeches to their ankles, leaving their bottom halves bare.

Astrid hopped up on the table. Her knees clamped around Hiccup’s hips, drawing him against her with a jerk, eliciting a cute little chuckle from him. Hiccup hands encircled her waist as they continued in blissful ministrations with their lips.

One finger agonizingly slid along his erect shaft. Hiccup’s stomach curled in the most wonderfully aching way at the teasing touch, and he broke the make out to moan in the space between them. He raised his head after recovering, and the dirtiest smirk greeted him in the dim firelight.

Astrid laid back on the table. His head may have been swimming in a drunken bliss, but Hiccup got the message.  He grabbed her thighs, pulling her backend to teeter on the edge of the table. Guiding his shaft to her, he rubbed the tip to her opening, spreading her wet heat before sliding in.

The sensation sent stars bursting in his vision, and Hiccup breathed in deep to control spilling prematurely. Clinging to Astrid’s thighs, he began to pump, the table rocking along with them. Astrid held tight to the table’s edge to keep from sliding off.

Hiccup’s movements grew faster at every sigh and erotic groan that escaped Astrid’s throat. He could feel his pleasure climbing the mountain, drawing close to tipping over the peak at the intense build up down below.

The table was rocking to the point of nearly lifting off the floor. Astrid yanked on the edge slamming into Hiccup as he thrusted into her. A groan escaped deep from his Hiccup’s throat as he screwed his eyes shut, falling off the peak. Ripples of hot pleasure swirled through his middle. Clinging to her thighs still, he curled over Astrid’s form riding out the waves.

His seed spilled inside her for the first time, their careful precaution all six months of marriage tossed carelessly aside by their drunken romp. Several weeks would go by before Astrid comes to the realization that she may be carrying their baby, an unexpected turn they couldn’t remember how it had happened.


End file.
